


Look Don't Touch

by Exposedma



Series: Promtapalooza [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Femslash, Masterbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exposedma/pseuds/Exposedma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spymaster took silent steady breathes from her position.  She’d had more than enough time to escape but the threat on Josie’s life had compelled Leliana to stay, to watch after her and keep her safe.  Leliana watched as her one time lover bathed, longing for the past when touching her wasn't forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Don't Touch

She sang when she bathed, in her native Antivan, her voice soft and lilting. Her song stopped only when she dipped below the surface, re-emerging with her long black hair fanned around her in the water, taking up her song once again. Leliana watched from the alcove, obscured by the heavy drapery of Josephine’s private chambers. She remembered how once upon a time they had shared a bath, and sang together, how they switched from Antivan to Orleasian. The singing always turned into more, starting with how Leliana could always make Josephine trip on her tongue by running her fingers under her knees. 

The spymaster took silent steady breathes from her position. She’d had more than enough time to escape but the threat on Josie’s life had compelled Leliana to stay, to watch after her and keep her safe. She still cared, always would. Their brief love affair had been a torrent that had ended as quickly as it had started, the two of them far too practically minded to pursue it beyond the Orleasian court. They had remained friends mainly through correspondence, and if there had been a renewed spark between the two when the Inquisition reunited them neither had admitted to it. Leliana refused to entertain her feelings, regardless of how hard her heart drummed against her chest when Josephine stood. Long black curls draped down her back, beads of water running down dark sun kissed skin. 

Josephine toweled herself off, steam curling off of her shoulders in the cool air of the room. She wrapped the dripping black curls in a plush towel, and Leliana caught sight of dark puckered nipples before they disappeared beneath a silken robe. Warmth pooled in Leliana’s belly, remembering how those nipples tasted, how smooth her skin was, Josephine’s breasts a phantom weight in her hands. She moistened her lips, and her fingers twitched, blue eyes tracking Josephine’s every move. 

Josephine moved to her luxurious four poster bed, the silk of her robe clinging to her still-wet back. Her hourglass figure intoxicating without the mess of ruffles she favored so much. When she sat the robe cut high towards the junction of her thighs. She towel dried her hair, combing then braiding it for the night. She tied the braid off with a blue ribbon and sat lost in thought for a moment. Leliana silently urged her to bed, to sleep so that she could escape to her tower and find relief in her fingers and memories. Josephine, however wasn’t ready for her nights rest; her teeth tugged at her bottom lip and she let the robe slip from her shoulders. She shivered in the cool air, fingers brushing and rolling her hardening nipples before unbolting the rest of her robe. She inched up her bed, laying on top of the covers, letting her fingers trace up and down her torso, sliding through the downy black hair between her legs to her folds, a soft sigh escaped her lips. 

Leliana’s leather and mail were too heavy, her hood sweltering. She knew she should look away, give Josephine her privacy, but her fingers were curled mimicking the pace that Josie set for herself. The memory of her friends taste, the slide of her heat on her fingers was tangible, and she could feel the pull to taste her again, she wanted to replace Josephine’s fingers with her own, to push her harder and faster, make her back arch and make the ambassador cry out in that way only she could. As if on cue Josephine sighed out a moan, rolling onto her stomach fingers frantic and hips bucking. Leliana squeezed her legs together while pulses of pleasure flared, demanding attention, she bit her lower lip and fisted her hands. Josephine keened, her entire body rigid, her long legs squeezing around trembling fingers. Her back heaved; short breathes puffed from her still open mouth, her long black braid curved around her neck like a snake. Leliana resisted going over to brush the freed curls clinging to her one time lover's face, it was no longer her place, it hadn't been for years, and she was a letcher to have watched and enjoyed what she saw. There was a burn of tears behind her lids, and Leliana finally closed her eyes. When they open again Josephine has tucked herself under the covers and the spymaster slowly and silently made her escape. 

It is when she was about to close the door that she heard Josephine’s voice.

“Leliana?”

Leliana froze, the blood leaving her face, her entire body humming in anticipation, she didn’t answer. 

“You should join me next time.” It’s a quiet and shy invitation and Leliana can’t help but look back over her shoulder, bewildered.

“Oh don’t look so surprised, I was a bard once, and you taught me everything I know.” She smiled brilliantly before winking. Leliana couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Good night Josie.” 

“Good night Leliana, sweet dreams.” 

The door shut with a click and Leliana leaned on it heavily, pulling the cowl off her head. She rubbed her face with her hands, shaking her head in disbelief. “Wicked little minx.” She pushed off the door and made her way to her rooms, she was sure her dreams would be very sweet indeed.


End file.
